chillfandomcom-20200216-history
X the Hedgehog
X the Hedgehog is a Maverick Hunter android that deals with other androids that commit crimes and attacks against humanity and Mobians, known specifically as "Mavericks". Although a mostly proud and honest hunter, he mostly tries to avoid conflicts and often hesitates in situations that would result in his comrades being in danger. His name is a variable that stands for limitless potential, which X has shown to hold. History Creation and Discovery Fifteen years before Project Shadow, Professor Gerald Robotnik was creating another innovative machine aboard the Space Colony ARK: an android that would be able to think and act upon his own will. He dubbed the experiment "Project X", which stood for limitless potential. While the android was finished, Professor Gerald had feared that X was not mature enough to fully accept the world around him, and vice versa, and that he would become mankind's greatest destroyer. As such, Gerald locked and sealed X away. He also began several tests that would alleviate any and all cognitive flaws within X. These tests, however, would take a maximum of thirty years to complete and Gerald was unsure if he would live long enough to unleash X into the world, so he distracted himself to find a cure to his granddaughter Maria's sickness and find the secret to immortality. While the testing continued, G.U.N. raided the ARK, killing and capturing all the scientists and researchers, including Gerald himself. Gerald was eventually executed. By the time X's testing was completed, the Space Colony ARK was completely abandoned, leaving X sealed away inside a pod for what seemed like eternity. About forty years after this, X was found by a young boy genius named Miles "Tails" Prower. Amazed at the specs and statistics left by Gerald, Tails was very anxious to awaken X, shocked by the events that occured during his near seventy-year slumber. In spite of this, X took a liking and bond to Tails, who used some of his designs to create Mobian Reploids. X grew to take a liking to the world, and helped in any way he found. X would end up in a rough battle with the super-android, High Max, who was guarding two similar androids to X. However, both androids had escaped by the time they arrived, pressumably in the heat of the battle. Becoming a Hunter However, these new Reploids didn't have the same test diagnosis that X had and many of them were prone to becoming Maverick--a Reploid that rebels against and attacks all innocent Mobians and Reploids, thus beginning the tragic Maverick Wars. To counteract this, the Maverick Hunters were founded as a police force to help contain them. X observed the Hunters' actions and was vocal on some of their methods. The Hunters commander, Sigma, approached him about his beliefs and through a great inspirational speech, lead X to join the Hunters. X would quickly grow to have a kinship with Repliforce's General, an esteemed friendship with Zero, and a great crush on Alia. While some of his comrades and true friends including his closest friend Zero would be promoted to higher Hunter classes, X was stuck as a B-Class Hunter, due to his inability to act swiftly when the situations calls for it and due to his pacifistic and moral beliefs & personality. Many found this to be a liability working with X, but Sigma discovered that this was part of what made X so unique and that he was unlike any of the other Mobian Reploids. Obsessed with evolution for his kind, Sigma himself would end up becoming the new commander for all Mavericks. Unleashing his full potential Feeling even more guilty that he was unable to stop Sigma from nearly destroying Abel City, X decided to deal with him on his own terms. With new armors made for him by Alia, he was able to defeat or destroy several of Sigma's commanders, all of whom happened to be former Maverick Hunters. But as he went on, X nearly went Maverick himself, forcing Zero to step in and snap his friend out of it. Both X and Zero managed to locate Sigma's Fortress, hidden on a floating island, but encountered another Maverick Hunter gone rogue in Vile, who proved to be a formidable opponent and near unstoppable. However, two of Sigma's commanders--Storm Eagle and Armored Armadillo--revealed themselves to be alive and assisted X, revealing they had faked their own deaths. Vile immobialised, X was able to destroy his self-proclaimed rival. As Zero rescued Iris, X fought hard through the fortress and came up to Sigma himself, who offered X a chance to join his ranks, claiming that Zero, Alia, and the remaining hunters were slowing him down and making him fight for a false cause. However, former naviagtor Layer appeared to put X back in the right frame of mind, and gave him her chaosblade to use on Sigma. X and Sigma dueled intensely, but Sigma pulled a trump card be merging with a large Mechaniloid and attack X. Just as all hope seemed lost, the holograms of his creators--Maria and Gerald Robotnik--appeared before him, encouraging not to give up. It was then that X unlocked a new powerful Nova Armor that was incredibly powerful and able to at last destroy Sigma, though X was practically drained at that point. As he returned to celebrate, X asked Zero to retire him if he ever went Maverick, to which Zero reluctantly agreed upon. Red Alert Conflict Several weeks after Sigma's demise, X and the Maverick Hunters were caught in the middle of a struggle with rogue bounty hunting squad, Red Alert. The reason for this was because former member, Axl, was on the run from them after jumping ship when discovering he was being used to get Copy DNA data and power themselves up. Axl would eventually be taken to the Maverick Hunters base and the Hunters were challenged personally by Red Alert's leader, Red, to try defeating his gang for Axl's freedom. To help assist in this duel, the Maverick Hunters called in Repliforce to help them, as well as Squid Adler, a fellow B-Class Hunter that retired shortly before the first Maverick rebellion. X was stationed to find Vanishing Gungaroo at an old warehouse. He used the Ride Armor to his advantage, but was not expecting a young Reploid in a Ride Armor, a statement that angered Gungaroo. Though it rpoved to be mostly easy for X, his kill was stolen by a mysterious bounty hunter named Spider. Spider fought X and it was an equal contest, which saw no end when Spider escaped from The Skiver's troops. When all the Mavericks were defeated (save for Flame Hyenard, who was granted amnesty), the Maverick Hunters discovered that Red had kindapped their young medic, Cinnamon. X, Zero, Axl, and Repliforce quickly launched an assault on Red Alert's base, which Red had set to blow in 10 minutes. On his way, he encountered Spider again, but this time was quickly defeated. Just as it seemed hopeless, Squid Adler appeared and revealed that Spider was Adler's partner during his retirement. Unwilling to "defile a friend's soul", Spider left, promising to meet X again. X and the others barely made it to Red just as time ran out. As Axl dueled with his former leader, X, Zero, Adler, Cinnamon, and Magma Dragoon were barely able to escape teh destroyed base. Axl would soon be the victor and barely make it out, with a little help from Skiver. Impressed by his abilities, X offered Axl a place in the Maverick Hunters, which he gladly accepted. Copy-X Incident Eventually, X was brought up to S-class hunter status and was given the X-Saber, a modified version of the chaosbalde Layer gave him, by Alia. During a walk in the park, X and Alia encountered her former colleague, Gate and a newly-rebuilt Vile. X was greatly overwhelmed by Vile's new power and went comatose. Left in an alley to die, he was found by the Robot Masters Spark Man and Magnet Man, who daily fixed him up in secret. During this time, Gate had used X's DNA data to create Copy-X, a nearly perfect clone of X made to tarnish X's reputation and achieve the evolutionary potential that Sigma failed to. In fact many people actually believed Copy-X was the real one, but Axl was not so easily deceived. As Zero and Axl defeated Gate's investigators, X was found and brought to the Hunters base, with Spark Man and Magnet Man tagging along to help out. However, Vile attacked the base and dealt great damage to X and Axl, and were barely saved by Jazz. Once that was done, X confronted the imitation at City Hall, with live satelitte for everyone in the world to see. The battle was one of X's most challenging, especially with Copy-X having many abilities X never even knew before. X still put the X-Saber to good use and was able to still get an edge over Copy-X, but still took heavy damage. Fortunatly, Copy-X began malfunctioning when trying to activate his Ultimate Armor. Taking advantage of this, X activated the Nova Armor and destroyed the knock-off, restoring his own reputation in the process. Not long after that, Vile attacked again, revealing that he rigged the Ultimate Armor to blow and absorbed it's powers for his own personal Singularity Armor. When the two armors collided their ultimate attacks together, the aftermath calatoral damage was immense that both combatants were unconscious and heavily damaged. Axl made the ultimate decision to just shoot Vile in the head once and bring X back to base for repairs. Gathering the Robot Masters that Axl and Zero defeated and some members of Repliforce, X and the others lead an attack on Gate's lab. After going through countless obsticles and traps, X, Zero, and Axl arrive at the center of his lab to confront Gate. However, Gate unveiled the Ultimoid, One the Ape, an uncontrollable monster made from X, Zero, and Axl's data. Despite their best efforts, none of the hunters were able to defeat Gate's ultimate creation. It was only when High Max appeared to destroy the monster that the hunters won. High Max then proclaimed that because X defeated him, he would choose Gate's fate. Though quite close to killing Gate, he was convinced otherwise by Zero and Alia, and decided to spare Gate, but on the condition that he would repair & rebuild the Investigators and write a sincere 100-paragraph apology to the world. Gate accepted this and became a Maverick Hunter commander and researcher. Together, he and Alia used some of Copy-X's leftovers to create I, X's younger illegitamate sister, who he cares for very much. Having a Vacation For several months, X was relieved to have a much-earned break from Maverick Hunting and a seemingly cease to unneccessary violence. However, when several of the female members of the hunters--most notably, I--were chosen to handle the civil war on Giga City, X put his foot down, feeling that I wasn't ready yet and wouldn't last against several Mavericks. However, Gate and Zero still insisted and I was chosen, along with Commander Yammark on the battlelines, and Iris, Nana, and Alia as Navigators and assistants. Several days after the ladies left, they contacted X and the boys to warn of the Rebellion Army's head cadre, Scarface imminent attack on them, which came no sooner after they called. While the Robot Masters had immense difficulty dealing with Scarface, Zero and Axl had fairly better luck against him. However, Scarface stopped the quarrel by telling them that the Rebellion's ideal of the return of Commander Epsilon's twin brother, Sigma. Surprised at this, and believing that I and her friends wouldn't survive, he tried to call them back, but was convinced by Zero and Cut Man to give them a chance to save the world. Several hours later, though, X became quite surprised to see I had defeated great amounts of Mavericks and gathered enough information of Sigma's return, with Epsilon seemingly arrested. Touched by how well she did and for sparing a villain like Epsilon, he became quite proud of his sister and was convinced she could do anything well enough. No sooner than this, a news feed by Colonel Redips of Repliforce showed him declaring I and her allies as Mavericks and taking credit for their defeat, and the Rebellion's as well. This completely enraged X, but I was able to defeat and kill Redips, who armed himself with vast quantities of Supra-Force Metal. Once again, X was proud of his sister and was now willing to go into battle with her. Making Peace With Vile Some time later, Alia picked up unusual readings of an abandoned outpost being reactivated, which left many confused and X to determine that Vile was responsible. X, now fully able to cope with the Maverick Wars having to end through violence and not willing to let Vile roam free, chose to investigate, but Pallette elects to go instead, knowing more of "the real" Vile than X seemingly does. X was reluctant, but allowed her. For safe measure, Nana placed a tracker on Pallette, allowing the Hunters to see and hear everything Pallette could, as she became Vile's navigator. As he overheard Pallette's attempts to help Vile and the truth to Vile's violent ways, he grew symppathetic of him and like everyone, was touched by Pallette's true feelings towards him (though she would never show it), which reminded him of his crush on Alia. Meanwhile, when hearing Axl chose to find enough money to pay for a surgery to get a little girl named Ira to walk again, he showed great pride and respect for him for doing the right thing. Later, he went to DoppleTown to investigate some strange energy readings, where he again encountered Vile. However, because of overhearing his conversations with Pallette, he chose not to attack Vile, but rather hear about his past, which horrified and shocked him. As he and Smokescreen reach the old lab of Dr. Doppler, they discover video and audio files of Vile's hard life as his slave, feeling more apathy for his former rival than before. Before X could act to stop Repliforce from hunting Vile down, they were stopped and ambushed by Skyquake and Dreadwing, who severely damaged them until Zero showed up and saved them. On insistance from Pallette, X and the other Hunters headed to the Arctic Maverick outpost to help Vile take down Sigma and his forces, which initially had several squabbles between Vile and Axl. Despite wanting to help Vile, he dashed ahead to finish Sigma himself, seeing him as the prime target and threat. When he and Vile encounter Sigma, however, they are ensnared in an electric trap devised by Sigma and Dr. Doppler, who were revealed to be in league with one another. Even with Doppler's elite--Bit and Byte--transforming and beating them senseless, X and Vile managed to break free iof their trap. During this, Vile used the Supra-Force Metal to power himself up to defeat Sigma and Doppler, despite the fatal consequences. As Pallette tried to stop him, she was held hostage by Blast Hornet, who threatened to kill her. X struggled to fight, but luckily a distraction from Commander Yammark allowed him to stop Hornet and force a retreat from Sigma and Vile, and an ambush by the Maverick Army, much to X's anger. After escaping and healing, X reminicided on how similar he and Vile truly were, the potential in Double in spite of his clumsiness, and left to give privacy to Vile and Pallette, but promised Vile to see him as an ally from now on, and not an enemy. The Jakob Project As the Jakob Project began moving more rapidly, the Maverick Hunters were asked to help out several Mobians' migration into space and the moon. During one incident, he ran into the director of the project and Orbital Elevator, Lumine, a next-generation Reploid that--like the rest of her kin--had many powers similar to Axl's. During his shift, Alia contacted him on more Mavericks at Noah's Park. As he and the other Hunters investigated, they were shocked to find the Mavericks behind it were Next-Generation Reploids, who were said to be incapable of becoming Mavericks. They then discovered Red--who was revealed alive by Smokescreen--and his new Red Alert, consisting of old members and new ones, including a Reploid created from their data named OVER, had kidnapped Lumine, leaving the Mavericks to take control of the Jakob Project. With this, Mavericks spread across the globe to falter the Jakob Project, forcing the main Maverick Hunters to be split in teams of two. X and Zero paired off to deal with several mishaps. During one of their missions at the Primrose Gravity labs, they encounted a Coopy-Sigma, which enraged X and resulted in him nearly losing his cool. After beating Gravity Antonion, X decided he had enough of war and violence and announced he would retire once Sigma was destroyed. Shortly after, X and Zero returned to Noah's Park to encounter OVER, who perceived them as evil and gave them both most difficult a time as an opponent. They would later find them self at the Waste Disposal Center, where Burn Rooster chastised them for killing their own and making the workers destroy their own kind. This left X paralyzed in fear and self-loathing until Burn Rooster crossed the line by calling Zero a Maverick and attacked him. This caused the facility to be destroyed and the duo barely escaping. Upon return, X went into a foul mood, lashing at everyone verbally until Zero and Vile--who arrived for a small confrontation--calmed him down and recovered his esteem. Upon defeating Sigma's Maverick commanders, they discovered Mavericks attacking the Orbital Elevator, as well as coming from it. Determined to stop Sigma (but initially hesitant to leave the Hunter base unguarded), X and Zero took a shuttle to the moon, with Vile hitchhiking to join them. As they arrive and fend off swarms oof Mavericks, the group realize that Sigma planned the Jakob Project from the start as part of his goal to create a new world and that Lumine was never kidnapped to begin witrh, but was instead in league with Sigma the whole time. As they encounter Sigma, he reveals a transmission from Alia, revealing that the Army attacked the base and destroyed it with Supra-Force Metal Bombs, killing nearly everyone nearby. This left X horrified and heartbroken for not being there to protect his friends. With this, the Sigma Wars had begun. Sigma Wars X and Zero returned to the planet to find it completely wore-torn, the Maverick Army destroying Abel City and everything in its path. X found only a few survivors from the base attack, leaving him horrified and guilty for allowing this to happen. A dying Signas put X and Zero in charge of the Hunters to stop Sigma, though only Zero took charge because of X's nature. X, Zero, and certain surviving hunters would appear to stop a similar bombing at Repliforce's main base. During this, he had a small battle with Mega Man, who weas deceived into going Maverick before he was filled in on the situations. The surviving Hunters were given a new base of operations: a ship called the Olympus. From this, they settled in and continued their conflicts with the Maverick Army. X also showed great admiration for the new process to capture and appease to Mavericks to turn to their side. X was later dispatched to save a potentially-corrupt Cinnamon from Arkham City, along with Axl and Dynamo. Personality X is mostly a pacifist at his core and mainly tries to avoid a major conflict, even with Mavericks. He often hesitates in battle to kill others willingly which is part of the reason why he was stuck as a B-Class Hunter for so long, and he was not so keen on killing others initially. X, on the other hand, can sometimes lose his temper if annoyed or provoked enough. This has often lead him to nearly becoming Maverick, a thought that haunts him to this very day. During the late stages in the Maverick Wars and into the Sigma Wars, X's attitude on battle changed. He began to accept his role in stopping the Mavericks, as if he didn't help, there would be no one else that could stand up as well. Despite this, his pacifistic nature was unchanged and would not attempt to sacrifice friends if it could be prevented. Abilities & Powers As stated above, X has immense unlimited evolutionary potential that very few have actually seen. He carries an X-Buster which changed from one of his wrists/hands at any time. He is able to shoot several laser shots, as well as charge to shoot more powerful shots. X also has a Variables Weapon System installed in him, which allows him to use various powers and weapons from other Mavericks and enemies that he has defeated. The effects of these weapons can vary depending on whether or not X charges his X-Buster or not. He also carries an X-Saber which he got from Layer, modified by Alia so X can use it much more efficiently, being able to charge it and intertwine its usage with his Armors and certain Special Weapons, but hasn't quite perfected his craft with it. Special Weapons Used These are the weapons he has gained and used with his X-Buster and X-Saber. Shotgun Ice/Freeze Stab (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a small ice dart that freezes any enemy it hits. (Saber; Uncharged): Stabs enemies with a fast forward thrust that can also freeze targets that are not killed instantly. (Buster; Charged): Creates an ice board for X to temporarily ride on. (Saber; Charged): X releases an icy wind from his saber that indefinatly suspends all enemies in ice. Electric Spark (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots several rapid-fire electric spheres that split in two and travel up-and-down when it hits an enemy or wall. (Saber; Uncharged): X performs an electric swipe at enemies; it can also paralyze them as well. (Buster; Charged): Releases two spark columns from the direction X is facing and behind him. (Saber; Charged): X uses the saber to release electricity from all directions of his body. Rolling Shield/Marooned Tomahawk (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a shield-like projectiles that absorbs enemy fire, rolls on the ground, and bounces off walls. (Saber; Uncharged): X jumps up and pounds down on the ground, dealing deadly blows (Buster; Charged): An indigo-like shield surrounds X, making him invincible for as long as he still has weapon energy. (Saber; Charged): Creates several cyber tomahawks to fire at enemies. Homing Torpedo/Fish Fang (Buster; Uncharged): Fires up to three small missiles that home in on targets. (Saber; Uncharged): Shoots fish-like projectiles from sword that go diagnal and at different angles from each other; can go through walls and any other terrain. (Buster; Charged): Fires up to six pirahna-like missiles that home in on targets. (Saber; Charged): Slashes with a cod-like beam array at enemies. Boomerang Cutter/Metal Crescent (Buster; Uncharged): Fires a crescent-shaped boomerang that flies in an upward arc (downward, if done in mid-air) before returning to X; can also be used to grab unreachable items. (Saber; Uncharged): X slashes in a crescent-like pattern and way to take down enemies. (Buster; Charged): Several large boomerangs spiral around X and shoot forward in straight lines, returning after a while. (Saber; Charged): Unleashes a large crescent-like wave at enemies. Chameleon Sting (Buster; Uncharged): Fires a three way energy beam at foes. (Saber; Uncharged): X performs a fast stab while dashing, which can also paralyze the targets. (Buster; Charged): X turns into an array of colors, making him invulnerable for a short time. (Saber; Charged): X instantly becomes invisible and goes around targets to backstab them ferociously; X tends not to use this very often, as it gives him an extremely unfair advantage. Storm Tornado/Wind Waver (Buster; Uncharged): Fires a powerful horizontal twister that takes out enemies fast and easy. (Saber; Uncharged): X twils his saber around, dicing all enemies as he dashes through. (Buster; Charged): A huge vertical twister surrounds X, destroying all enemies caught in it. (Saber; Charged): X surrounds himself in a tornado and upon command from his saber, releases a huge gust of wind, decimating all enemies within its range Fire Wave/Sword Bouquet (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a continuos stream of flames from the X-Buster. (Saber; Uncharged): X jumps and unleashes a fiery rose-like blade against enemies. (Buster; Charged): Unleashes a wave of flames that ill go along the ground provided the terrain stays the same. (Saber; Charged): X stabs the ground and unleashes a fiery flower garden that goes on the ground in all directions. Gaea Shield/Swift Guard (Buster; Uncharged): Creates a boulder shield to deflect enemy fire, can be used as melee weapon as well. (Saber; Uncharged): X glows brightly and stands in a defensive position, all enemy fire is delected and approaching enemies are immediatly counterattacked. (Buster; Charged): Creates a large boulder that splits off into two directions to crush enemies. (Saber; Charged): Stops in a defensive stance for aq while, then immediatly speeds through the enemies (literally), dealing tgreat damage to them. Volt Tornado/Rising Thunder (Buster; Uncharged): Creates an electric spiral that rolls after a couple seconds. (Saber; Uncharged): X jumps up and performs a rising electric stab of the saber. (Buster; Charged): X surrounds himself in a special electric field that restores Life and Weapon Energy when it makes contact with enemies. (Saber; Charged): X creates an electric cyclone that deals heavy damage to any caught within it. Splash Laser/Fury Slash (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a water beam at enemies. (Saber; Uncharged): X performs a strong yet slow forward thrust of water elemental energy. (Buster; Charged): Shoots extremely powerful bubbles at enemies. (Saber; Charged): X performs a delayed dash thrust of water elemental energy. Circle Blaze/Flame Array (Buster; Uncharged): Fires a small flame that explodes after a while. (Saber; Uncharged): X thrusts his saber downwards and from it several homing meteors appear to attack enemies. (Buster; Charged): Fires a large flame that explodes much larger after a while. (Saber; Charged): X thrusts his saber downwards and creates a ring of fire nearby, though he is vulnerable when doing this. Moving Wheel/Slash Ring (Buster; Uncharged): Fires a spiked wheel that traverses through obsticles, goes up walls and through anything it hits. (Saber; Uncharged): Slashes down and cretaes an energy wheel that spins on the ground, passes over obsticles, and through enemies. (Buster; Charged): Fires three spiked wheels that traverse through obsticles and enemies; one rolls normally on the ground while the other two bounce along with it in a high arc. (Saber; Charged): Slashes down and creates several energy wheels that ricochet off of each other and pass over obsticles and through enemies. Wind Cutter/Swallow Dance (Buster; Uncharged): Fires an air-elemental based boomerang that homes in on the nearest enemy; if it hits nothing or does not destroy the targets, it will return to X. (Saber; Uncharged): Throws a blade of energy that homes in on the closest target. (Buster; Charged): X fires eight air-based projectiles around him that home in on the nearest targets. (Saber; Charged): X spins around and fires several homing blade waves at nearby enemies. Sniper Missile/Flying Shadow (Buster; Uncharged): Fires a homing missile that homes in on the nearest enemy; it goes through the defeated enemies until it hits an obsticle. (Saber; Uncharged): Slashes away, shooting a small energy dart at enemies; it passes through enemies defeated until it hits an obsticle. (Buster; Charged): Fires up to three homing missiles that home in on the nearest enemies; they go through the defeated enemies until they hit an obsticle. (Saber; Charged): Slashes away, firing a large energy dart at enemies; it disappears upon contact. Explosion/Wave Cutter (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a short-ranged, slow-moving, yet powerful burst of energy. (Saber; Uncharged): Throws a light overhead slash wave that covers a fair range of distance. (Buster; Charged): Shoots blasts in all four compass direction as well as right above X. (Saber; Charged): Throws a heavy overhead slash wave that covers a good range of distance. Goo Shaver/F-Splasher (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots an icy gel projectiles that scales up and down walls. (Saber; Uncharged): Produces an icy-water barrier that X uses during air dash (Buster; Charged): Fires four ice blocks at enemies from both sides. (Saber; Charged): Releases an icy-water wave at enemies, which X can also ride on. Crystal Hunter/Trap Staggler (Buster; Uncharged): Fires a crystaline projectiles that encases enemies in a crystal; when the crystal prison is destroyed, the enemy is also destroyed as well. (Saber; Uncharged): Saber becomes crystalized and sharp, killing anything that touches the tip or end of it. (Buster; Charged): Temporarily slows down and distorts time. (Saber; Charged): X jumps upward and releases a paralysis beam from his saber at foes. Bubble Splash/Rain Dancer (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a stream of bubbles in an upward arc; the stream rises quicker when used underwater. (Saber; Uncharged): X hacks his water-based saber in a dance-like manner. (Buster; Charged): Creates a ring of bubbles to be used as a shield; allows X to jump higher if used underwater. (Saber; Charged): X summons acid rain upon opponents with his saber. Claw Missile/Spinning Blade (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots two claw-based missiles to attack and/or stun enemies. (Saber; Uncharged): X spins around while slashing enemies, though he will get dizzy if done for too long. (Buster; Charged): Shoots two fast and destructive aqua missiles at enemies. (Saber; Charged): Turns saber into a yo-yo like device used to grab items or take down tougher enemies from a distance. Double Cyclone/Sky Command (Buster; Uncharged): Fires two energy spheres that are shot from each arm and go upward before disappearing. (Saber; Uncharged): Saber turns violet and allows X to slash away at enemy projectiles. (Buster; Charged): Fires two wind/plasma based waves at both sides to damage enemies. (Saber; Charged): Fires a violet energy saber wave that pierces through enemies and their projectiles. Lightning Web/Thunder Stab (Buster; Uncharged): Fires an electric shot which expands after a short while into a web that acts as a wall to wall jump on. (Saber; Uncharged): X uses a forward electric thrust to damage enemies. (Buster; Charged): Fires an electric web which expands into eight to damage enemies. (Saber; Charged): X uses an electrified saber to thrust upwards, which also shoots thunderwaves in six directions, paralyzing or destroying enemies within its range. Soul Body/Air Circle (Buster; Uncharged): A holographic clone of X is created that follows him and does all his actions until it disappears. (Saber; Uncharged): A circular rolling attack is performed whilst in mid-air. (Buster; Charged): A solidified clone of X is made that battles and attacks any target it sees; both X and the clone are invulnerable during its duration. (Saber; Charged): X performs a sort of homing attack whilst spinning the saber around, stopping only when desiring or when hitting solid ground. Aiming Laser/Phoenix Crush (Buster; Uncharged): X controls a strange cursor to fire a powerful beam; it instantly locks onto any enemies within its vacinity as well. (Saber; Uncharged): X jumps up and slashes down in a quaking and destructive manner on enemies. (Buster; Charged): Fires a much larger beam that deals heavy damage to enemies, but its lock-on feature is disabled. (Saber; Charged): X slashes downwards and many energy shots are fired all around him. Freeze Beam/Frost Shield (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a spiked ice like projectile that freezes anything it touches. (Saber; Uncharged): X stags up his saber in a defensive position, surrounded in a icy shield that freezes anything it touches. (Buster; Charged): Fires a large and powerful ice beam that heavily damages enemies and may also freeze them. (Saber; Charged): The saber is filled with a spikey edge that destroys nearly anything it comes in contact with. Shining Ray/Heaven Shine (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a ray that works like fireworks. (Saber; Uncharged): X performs a multi-hit combo attack in a spectacular and shining fashion. (Buster; Charged): Shoots four extending shots of rays that act like fireworks. (Saber; Charged): X thrusts his saber down and summons a vertical ray down on enemies. Shadow Runner/Temple Spin (Buster; Uncharged): Shoots a dark boomerang that hunts down the nearest targets. (Saber; Uncharged): X jumps up and performs an airbourne spiral attack on enemies. (Buster; Charged): Shoots up to five dark boomerangs that hunt down the nearest targets. (Saber; Charged): Performs a dark-based pirouette slash wave. Squeeze Bomb/Wave Slash (Buster; Uncharged): Creates a slow-moving orb that expands into a vortex, damaging any enemies in its path. (Saber; Uncharged): Performs a heavy overhead slash that can break enemy shields. (Buster; Charged): Creates a large vortext that cancels out enemy projectiles. (Saber; Charged): A faster energy wave that cripples enemies and their shielding. Thunder Dancer/Lightning Flash (Buster; Uncharged): Sends out a short-ranged but powerful bolt of electricity. (Saber; Uncharged): Briefly disappears and thrusts at enemies with a bolt of electricity (Buster; Charged): Sends out three short-ranged but powerful bolts of electricity. (Saber; Charged): X slides and performs an electric-based uppercut slash. Crystal Wall/Violent Mirror (Buster; Uncharged): X creates a large crystal that can be knocked down to crush enemies as well as discover hidden items. (Saber; Uncharged): Deflects enemy attacks with a single slash. (Buster; Charged): X creates a larger crystal with health items that can be knocked down to crush enemies. (Saber; Charged): Creates a mirror on his blade and dashes forward, deflecting attacks and destroying nearby enemies. Drift Diamond/Ice Dragon (Buster; Uncharged): Fires two snowflakes that go diagnol to one another. (Saber; Uncharged): X performs an aerial slash uppercut that can freeze enemies on contact. (Buster; Charged): Several snowflakes surround X and freeze any enemy that comes in contact with them. (Saber; Charged): X summons an ice dragon to ride on for a short while while charging at enemies. Melt Creeper/Flame Blade (Buster; Uncharged): X sends a wave of flames towards enemies. (Saber; Uncharged): Performs a downward and powerful blade thrust onto enemies. (Buster; Charged): Waves of flames appear all around X to damage enemies. (Saber; Charged): X jumps up and performs a diagnol fire slash. Green Spinner/Leaf Stabber (Buster; Uncharged): Fires a green rocket that does serious damage to foes. (Saber; Uncharged): X performs a fast wood-based dash-and-thrust technique on enemies. (Buster; Charged): Shoots a rocket upward and soon after, four missiles appear on the ground and explode around X. (Saber; Charged): X performs a chain of several wood-based dash-and-thrust techniques in succession. Armors & Parts In addition to these powers, X also uses several armor parts that Alia had made for him which he can swap out at any time or place, whenever he so chooses. There are several sets that he can use and he can customize them up with a special armor. *'Knight Armor' - A power-based armor that is one of X's most used because of how useful it is in battle. This armor is similar to the Icarus Armor from Mega Man X8. **'Arm Part K' - Increases the power of the X-Buster and X-Saber, and when charged up, it fires a laser, and unleashes a shockwave slam for the saber. **'Body Part K' - Halves the damaged taken by stronger enemies and makes him invulnerable to otherwise weaker enemies. **'Head Part K' - Decreases the amount of energy spent on Special Weapons. **'Leg Parts K' - Maintains X's footing when taking damage. *'Ninja Armor' - A balance-based armor based on that of a ninja, helpful to X in getting through treacherous areas. This armor is similar to the Shadow Armor from Mega Man X6. **'Arm Part N' - Fires in random directions, and when charged up, shoots a three-way shot and a triple slash which is a single rapid-fire burst. **'Body Part N' - Gives X a barrier that lasts for three hits. **'Head Part N' - Allows X to jump and stick to teh ceilings for a short time. **'Leg Parts N' - Allows X to stick to walks and ceiling indefinatly, as well as walk on spikes. *'Zerker Armor' - A speed-based armor that X uses to help get out in a pinch. This armor is similar to the Hermes Armor from Mega Man X8. **'Arm Part Z' - Allows X to fire two shots at a time, and when charged up, fires a strong Charged shot that can be followed up with a stronger one. **'Body Part Z' - Protects X from being destroyed in one hit. **'Head Part Z' - Doubles the X-Buster and X-Saber's charge speeds. **'Leg Parts Z' - Creates an aura while dashing which can be used as an attack. *'Paladin Armor' - An armor made to extend the abilities of the X-Saber. This armor is similar to the Falcon Armor from Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6. **'Arm Part P' - Any shot or slash is now a combo or burst, and when charged up, releashes a piercing shot and slash. **'Body Part P' - Halves the damage X takes and converts it to weapon energy. **'Head Part P' - Allows X to jump higher and fly for a short period of time. **'Leg Parts P' - Enables a much easier wall climb. *'Crusader Armor' - An armor made to extend the abilities of the X-Buster. This armor is similar to the Fourth Armor from Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X5. **'Arm Part C' - Increases weapon power in exchange for range, and when charged up, releases a Plasma Shot or Slash. **'Body Part C' - Converts all damage X sustains into power. **'Head Part C' - X's half-charged stage is disabled. **'Leg Parts C' - Allows X to hover for a short period of time. *'Custom Armor' - A creative armor that X can mix several parts from any armor and use any and all Giga Attacks, save for the Nova Beam. This armor is similar to the Neutral Armor from Mega Man X8. When all of the parts are gathered to form the armor set, X is able to perform a special Giga Attack on his foes. Star Laser is the strongest of these, but like the other two, X uses this sparingly. *'Knight Star Laser' - Giga Attack for the Knight Armor. When X charges his buster or Saber, he stomps it into the ground and lasers shoot in all directions. *'Ninja Copy Ambush' - Giga Attack for the Ninja Armor. Copies of X will appear and perform normal shots to destroy any nearby enemies. *'Zerker Wide Burst' - Giga Attack for the Zerker Armor. Allows X to use the Double Shot in any and all directions. *'Paladin Fortress Storm' - Giga Attack for the Paladin Armor. Any enemies near X will be destroyed with a powerful charged saber combo. Only works with the X-Saber. *'Crusader Shield Breaker' - Giga Attack for the Crusader Armor. Allows X to use Plasma Shots on any enemy to break their defenses. Only works with the X-Buster. X also has the Nova Armor, a special Ultimate Armor that was stored deep within the Space Colony ARK that Profesor Gerald and Maria had made for him. It is incredibly powerful that unleashes Nova Strikes without the need to charge up, gives him the power over fire, and when charging his buster, a strong laser beam will fire, killing almost anyone that comes in contact with it. However, such an attack takes almost all of X's energy, so he must always be careful when using it. Family *Professor Gerald Robotnik (creator) *Shadow the Hedgehog ("brother") *Alia the Hedgehog (future wife) *Aile the Hedgehog (future daughter) *Vent the Hedgehog (future son) Friends/Allies *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Alia the Hedgehog *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Iris the Hedgehog *Marino the Jaguar *Cinnamon the Cat *Nana the Echidna *Blues the Fox *Miles "Tails" Prower *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Elec Man *Armored Armadillo *Storm Eagle *Gate the Hedgehog *I the Hedgehog *Signas the Echidnahog *Gate the Hedgehog *Spark Man *Magnet Man *Delta the Mongoose *Geneva the Cat *Iron Maxxima the Dragon *Poker the Echidna *Flame Hyenard *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Nutra Millipede *Gravity Beetle *Squid Adler *Maverick Hunters *Repliforce Rivals/Enemies *Sigma the Echidna *Vile the Weasel (formerly) *Dynamo the Cat (formerly) *Gate the Hedgehog (formerly) *Red the Hedgehog *Spider the Hedgehog *OVER the Hedgehog *Gravity Man *Metal Man *Wood Man *Flash Man *Bubble Man *Air Man *Crash Man *Quick Man *Heat Man *Sting Chameleon *Flame Rooster *Chill Penguin *Blast Hornet *Neon Tiger *Maverick Army *Red Alert *Team Chill-Out Original Counterpart :Main Article: Mega Man X (character) Mega Man X is the titicular character and main protagonist of the Mega Man X series. He was created by Dr. Thomas Light to be the first of a new line of robots that could think and feel on their own accord. However, the technology was far too dangerous to set him free and Dr. Light believed that if unprepared, X would break the first law of robotics and be nearly unstoppable. Thus, Dr. Light sealed him away in a capsule to allow tests to be conducted that would repair any cognitive flaws he would have. X is awoken in 21XX by Dr. Cain, who uses his designs to create Reploids, androids that were much like X. However, they did not have the same luxuries that X did, and this caused many to become "Mavericks", Reploids that would cause harm to society and humans. X would join the Maverick Hunters to stop these attacks. Many of his adventures and battles with Mavericks were against the evil Sigma, the former Maverick Hunter commander that turned Maverick through complicated circumstances, and grew to have a great bond with Zero and Axl. Like his predecessor, Mega Man, X has a Buster cannon that can be charged up, and he has a Variable Weapons System that allows him to use the powers of Mavericks that he has defeated. Unlike Mega Man, X has the ability to dash and wall-jump, mechanics that would be used in future Mega Man series onwards, and can utilize several armor parts that were left behind in capsules by Dr. Light. Trivia *X hasn't told Alia about his crush on her because he believes a relationship wouldn't work out due to him being a robot, and because he does not want his mate to be harmed or killed in the Maverick conflicts. *X doesn't like being referred to as "Mr. X" because it makes him feel and sound like a Maverick or evil. Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters with Multiple Genetic Abilities Category:Reploids Category:Crossover Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gurahk's Characters Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Pacifists Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Weapon Users: Busters Category:Chaosblade Users Category:Maverick Hunter X Characters